goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberta2 League
WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL WEB PAGE OF THE ALBERTA2 CUSTOM LEAGUE OF THE GHL!!! This league has one goal. To be the best custom league in the GHL. In addition to our very cool web site, we also conduct player awards every season. There is a salary cap of $80,000,000 and the home game TV revenue is set at $2,000,000. We currently have a full 20 teams in the league. When we have an opening, and you wish to join, send our League Moderator an e-mail with your contact info to alberta2league@gmail.com. The league name is alberta2 and there is no password required. To join, go to www.goodhockey.com and follow the sign up instructions for the custom leagues. MVP Of The Year Voting What is your focus for a free agent this year? Forward Defense Goalie Can't sign anyone because I am at the cap limit! ALBERTA CUP CHAMPIONS LEAGUE PLAYER AWARDS HALL OF FAME In appreciation of their years of service to the Alberta2 league and their performance excellence, we are pleased to have the following players in our Alberta2 League Hall Of Fame! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Roderick Zwolak (Skeleton Crew / The Phantoms) Inducted October 25, 2011 ' ' Career Highlites '-Led Alberta2 League in scoring in Season 3.' -Holds League record of most points in one season - 80 Points. -Led the Skeleton Crew to 4 Alberta Cup Titles. -Named Forward Of The Year in Season 3. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Greg Nishihara (Biggar Wrasses / El Paso Desert Foxes) '''Inducted January 5, 2012 '''Career Highlites '-Most Goals In One Season (36) - 241 All Time Points - League Top Scorer In Season 5 & 6' _____________________________________________________________________________________ LEAGUE HISTORY Unfortunately, when this web site was created, all records of Season 1 and Season 2 were lost. Therefore, they could not be included in the league history. Season 3 Regular Season Final Standings Season 4 Regular Season Final Standings No Stats Due To Regular Season Lock Out Season 5 Regular Season Final Standings Season 6 Regular Season Final Standings Season 7 Regular Season Final Standings Season 8 Regular Season Final Standings Season 3 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 4 Top 10 Points Leaders No Stats Due To Regular Season Lockout Season 5 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 6 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 7 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 8 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 3 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 4 Top 10 Goaltenders No Stats Due To Regular Season Lock Out Season 5 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 6 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 7 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 8 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Austin Twisters Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Austin, Texas Home Arena : Twistaplex Colours : Red & White General Manager : Jeff Gallant Coach : Damien Rapier Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : BIG BAD BRUINS Season Founded : Season 2 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Dakota Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Biggar Wrasses Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Biggar, Saskatchewan Home Arena : Biggar Fishbowl Colours : Navy and yellow (and white and black) General Manager : Ray Pugh Coach : image: slovakia.png Ferda Wisell Captain : image: canada.png Joe Sinclair Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Greg Nishihara Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Claes Armada Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Biggar Saskatchewan: we may not be big, but we're small." Boyer Isles Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Boyer Coe Coach : image: canada.png Nathanial Dostal Captain : image: canada.png Eliseo Murrin Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Clifford Danby Asst. Captain : image: finland.png Veli-Matti Alesna Banners : A Message From The Owner : CandyCaneCrush 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City :Arnprior Ontario Canada Home Arena : Crush centre Colours :Red and white General Manager : Dave Coach : image: canada.png Kenny Toeller Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : El Paso Desert Foxes Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : El Paso, TX Home Arena : Tequila Centre Colours : Green-White-Red General Manager : Paso Doble Coach : image: canada.png Del Spicknall Captain : image: usa.png Ruben Dame Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Daron Colmenero Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Olin Ostlund Banners : A Message From The Owner : Ice Hogs Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Vancouver Home Arena : Tusk Arena Colours : Blue,White and Red General Manager : Mr.Green Coach : image: canada.png Mckinley Goza Captain : image: finland.png Riku Crim Asst. Captain : image: russia.png Ignariy Nikolaev Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Emst Ceraso Banners : A Message From The Owner :if you ain't first your last. Indian Spring Water Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Clarence Swamptown Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Killer Colonel v 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Georgetown, Ontario Home Arena : Warzone Arena Colours : General Manager : silly Coach : image: canada.png Jamaal Gasparino Captain : image: canada.png Rodrigo Hesters Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Nolan Somji Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Rick Meisner Banners : A Message From The Owner : Medicine Hat Bobcats file:bobcats.png Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Medicine Hat, Alberta Home Arena : Burrow Colours : Black and white. General Manager : Mocha Wallace Coach : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071208051727/goodhockey/images/a/a3/Canada.png Dalton Martindelcamp Captain : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071208051727/goodhockey/images/a/a3/Canada.png Jorge Zirkles Asst. Captain : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071208051727/goodhockey/images/a/a3/Canada.png Sydney Turla Asst. Captain : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071208051727/goodhockey/images/a/a3/Canada.png Ed Bohling Banners : A Message From The Owner : The most feared expansion team yet... Monarks Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : The Jungle Home Arena : Lion's Den Colours : Green Black Yellow General Manager : Chris Coach : image: sweden.png Timmie Senne Captain : image: canada.png Lynwood Penzien Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Douglas Cottilion Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Knut Hedstrum Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Great things to come!!" Rubber Maid Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Houston, Texas Home Arena : Reliant Colours : Black and Gold General Manager : G Coach : image: canada.png Boyce Garey Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Want Some?? Come get some!!" Ruthless Killaz Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Home Arena : BDG Center Colours : General Manager : Easy-E Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Port Lorne Schooners Season Founded : Season 8 Home City : Port Lorne, Nova Scotia Home Arena : Bayside Arena Colours : Blue, White & Black General Manager : Jack Sparrow Coach : Ben Tipping Captain : Kip Pals Asst. Captain : Gleb Zaitsev Asst. Captain : Doyle Kittles Banners : A Message From The Owner : If it doesn't matter who wins or loses, then why do they keep score? Smashville SaberTooth Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Smashville, TN Home Arena : SaberTooths Lair Colours : Blue,Gold, Silver General Manager : Barry Trotz Coach : Ivan Aksenov Captain : Santiago Titzer Asst. Captain : Franklyn Szumigala Asst. Captain : Antonio Manginelli Banners: A Message From The Owner : "Welcome to Smashville!!" Still Ballin Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Big Deez Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Suzhou Skeeter Bats Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Suzhou, China Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : Green, Gold General Manager : Con Ate Dog Coach : image: russia.png Pavel Kyznetsov Captain : image: sweden.png Lev Waddick Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Refugio Dralle Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Martinek Dettor Banners : A Message From The Owner : The Fighting Irish Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Home Arena : Colours : General Manager : Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : The Phantoms Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Evergreen, Alberta Home Arena : The Phantom Pit Colours : Orange, Black and White General Manager : Colin Parada Coach : image: canada.png Merle Giannitti Captain : image: usa.png Jonah Genz Asst. Captain : Orlando Suozzi Asst. Captain : Varlem Savelev Banners : A Message From The Owner : "MUST HAVE CHAMPIONSHIP BANNER!!!!!" LEAGUE JERSEY'S Category:Leagues